


The Mind of Miguelito

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [45]
Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has plans, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind of Miguelito

This time we'll have them, Voltaire, you'll see! This time everything is going to go perfectly. It's a matter of luring them in, one at a time, and then, oh, then I'll deal with James West and his oh-so-clever partner.

Which one do we take first? Why Gordon, naturally. He's the better bait. You know that West would never let him die without trying a rescue. But this time one of them will die – will have to die – to save the other. The mechanism guarantees it. And if one survives, what of it?

I have no fear of broken men.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/305900.html


End file.
